wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Winterspring
Winterspring valley is located in northeastern Kalimdor, east of Felwood and Hyjal, and north of Azshara. It is a cold land perpetually covered in snow, and holds both the goblin city of Everlook, old night elven holdings, and the traditional homeland of the blue dragonflight. Many wild creatures roam the beautiful landscape in search of prey, and the southern parts of the region has been completely taken over by demons. Characteristics Zone Name Faction Races Level Range Location Winterspring Alliance Horde Night Elf Goblin 55-60 Northeastern Kalimdor History Thousands of years ago, this valley upon the slopes of Mount Hyjal served as a place for the night elves to start anew in the wake of the Sundering. A realm of perpetual winter, the valley has long been involved in a struggle between mysterious blue dragons and the fearsome white frostsaber cats. Both the Goblin Steamwheedle Cartel and the Night Elves have established bases in the region. thumb|Winterspring Geography Maps Topographic map of Winterspring Sub-Regions Dungeons None Raid Dungeons None Half-Dungeons/Elite Areas *Mazthoril *Darkwhisper Gorge *Frostwhisper Gorge Battlegrounds None Travel Hubs Flight paths from Everlook * Orgrimmar * Talonbranch Glade, Felwood * Bloodvenom Post, Felwood * Shrine of Remulos, Moonglade * Talrendis Point, Azshara Regions Adjacent to Winterspring Zone Name Faction Level Range Direction Access Felwood 50-60 West By foot through Timbermaw Hold or flightpaths from Everlook to Bloodvenom Post or Talonbranch Glade Azshara 45-55 Southeast By jumping down with Slow Fall/Parachute Cloak from the small camp east of Frostwhisper Gorge Moonglade 50-60 Northwest By foot through Timbermaw Hold or flight paths from Everlook to Shrine of Remulos Hyjal 60+?? Southwest By foot (access blocked) Notable Characters Winterspring is home to several characters of note. At the Frostfire Hot Springs, Donova Snowden attempts to find out more about the taint that has affected the local furbolgs. On Frostsaber Rock, Rivern Frostwind enlists aid in providing food and safety for his pets in exchange for the secret to tame them. And high above Mazthoril, the matron protector Haleh sends bold adventurers into the deepest lairs of the black dragonflight in search of draconic artifacts of power. For a complete list of characters, see List of Winterspring NPCs. Quests * [] Quest:It's a Secret to Everyone * 56 Quest:Threat of the Winterfall * 56 Quest:Winterfall Firewater ** 56 Quest:Falling to Corruption *** 56 Quest:Mystery Goo Resources * Herbs ** Mountain Silversage ** Icecap (Winterspring is the only region you can gather it.) ** Black Lotus (One of the few regions where you can gather it. Rare.) * Leather ** Rugged Leather ** Worn Dragonscale (Skinning level 40-60 whelps/wyrmkin) ** Chimera Leather (Skinning level 50-55 chimeras, found in the western part of the zone) ** Warbear Leather (Skinning level 50-55 bears) ** Blue Dragonscale (Skinning level 50-60 elite whelps and wyrmkin, found in the southeastern part of the zone) ** Frostsaber Leather (Skinning level 55-60 frostsabers, found in the northern part of the zone) * Ore ** Silver Vein ** Iron Deposit ** Gold Vein ** Mithril Deposit ** Truesilver Deposit ** Small Thorium Vein ** Rich Thorium Vein Wild Creatures * Bears * Blue Dragons * Chimerae * Dragonspawn * Felbeasts * Felguards * Frostsabers * Furbolgs * Ghosts * Owls * Succubi * Whelps * Wildkin * Wolves * Yetis Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * Although it occupies a rather large portion of the zone, Darkwhisper Gorge holds only tons of elite high level demons guarding a non-functional entrance to Hyjal. Category:Continent:Kalimdor Category:Zone:Winterspring